Red Dawn
by WhiteWolfWind13
Summary: I suck at summaries so R&R IchiRen yaoi  boyxboy  Dont like dont read
1. Red Dawn

Hello this is my second fanfic. The plot bunnies didn't stop torturing me until I wrote this. XD

Anyways I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Plz review NO FLAMES PLZ

**YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Red Dawn**

It was dawn in the soul society and standing on soukyoku (sp) hill stood a tall beautiful man. His red hair was around his shoulders and was lifted slightly in the small breeze. Long dark lashes closed over burgundy eyes as Renji Abari opens his arms and tilts his head back enjoying the breeze on his heated skin.

A few yards away stood Ichigo Kurosaki watching Renji. He was almost hesitant to walk up to his lover of a few months. Instead he walks up quietly behind Renji and wraps his arms around Renji's waist. The tattooed man smiles and says, "It's beautiful isn't it?" He gestures to the sun rising over the Soul Society and leans back against Ichigo. "Yes it is but not as beautiful as you" Ichigo whispers in Renji's ear. Renji shivers from Ichigo's breath on the back of his neck.

Ichigo rests his chin in the crook of Renji's neck and starts to nibble and lick Renji's ear and neck. He follows the tribal tattoos down Renji's neck with his tongue occasionally nipping. Renji gasped and shivered. Loving Renji's reaction Ichigo starts to run his hands over his love's sculpted chest that was bare because he's taken his shirt off in training. Ichigo pinches Renji's nipples earning a groan from his partner. "I need you now" breathed Ichigo.

Renji turned around in Ichigos arms and kissed him passionately. When their mouths parted Renji chuckled feeling Ichigo's erection against his thigh. "I can tell," Renji said smiling. "Shall we go then?" He grabbed Ichigo's hand and then they were flash stepping to their private training grounds where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. They reached their destination and when they were safely inside Renji turns to Ichigo smirking, "Now where were we?"

What shall happen next? *wink, wink*

Cliff hanger I know ;) Please Review advice will be taken into consideration.

Let me know what you think


	2. The Hot Springs

I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Plz review J NO FLAMES PLZ

**YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Ch 2**

**The Hot springs**

Renji turned to Ichigo with a smirk. "Now where were we?"

Ichigo shivers in excitement as Renji slowly strips Ichigo of his shinigami robes and pushes him into the hot springs. Ichigo stares open mouthed as Renji slowly starts stripping one piece of clothing at a time. "Oh God if he keeps that up I'll end up throwing him down right here and fuck him senseless," Ichigo thought.

Renji smiles at the lust in Ichigo's eyes as he slowly gets into the hot springs. "Damn I don't think ill be able to hold myself back much longer," Renji thought. Just as Renji was thinking this Ichigo pounced on him. Renji yelped and grabbed onto Ichigo for support.

Ichigo grinned and pinned Renji against the rock sides of the hot springs and crushes his mouth against Renji's. Teeth and tongues clash as each fight for dominance. Ichigo's hands make it into Renji's hair just as Renji's hands find their way into Ichigo's. Each hold onto each other as if the world was about to end. Renji's hands move from Ichigo's hair down to Ichigo's neck following the collar bone and then down to his chest. Renji pinches one of Ichigo's nipples and moved his mouth down to Ichigos neck sucking and biting causing moans to come from his partner.

Ichigo groaned as Renji's hand went down into the water and finds Ichigo's erect cock. "Ahh Renji!" Ichigo bucked his hips into Renji's hand then whimpered when Renji removed his hand. "Renji" Ichigo moans. "Hmm?" answers Renji. "Renji I need you in me NOW!" Renji chuckles softly. "We'll get there soon enough." "B..But Renji please!" Ichigo pleads. "Not yet Shh." Renji picks Ichigo up and puts him on the ledge of the hot springs. He then spreads Ichigo's legs and steps between them and takes Ichigo's 8 inch cock in his hand and flicks a finger over the tip and licks the precum off his finger. "Hmm tastes like strawberries" Ichigo blushes. "Shut up." Chuckling Renji licks the tip of Ichigo's dick and Ichigo moans. Ichigo tries to buck his hips but Renji holds him down. Suddenly Renji takes all 8 inches of Ichigo into his mouth hollowing out his cheeks and breathing though his nose. He starts moving his head up and down occasionally nipping lightly causing Ichigo to moan loudly. He runs his tongue over the vein on the underside of Ichigo's cock and Ichigo moans and pulls Renji up. "I don't want to cum yet. I want to cum with you." Renji nods. "Okay"


	3. Passion

"I don't want to cum yet. I want to cum with you." Renji nods. "Okay"

Passion

Ichigo was a little nervous but when Renji touched him like that all thoughts of uncertainty melted away and his body burned. "Renji please" Ichigo moaned wanting to feel his lover inside him. Renji held 3 fingers to Ichigo's mouth and he happily took them in his mouth sucking and nipping at them making to cover everything with his saliva. Renji then took his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth feeling that his fingers were slick enough. He then slowly pushed one finger in Ichigo's willing body and started to stretch Ichigo's hole. Another finger followed the first and using a scissoring motion he stretched Ichigo some more trying to loosen him up so that Renji's large cock wouldn't hurt when he pushed in. The third finger was in and Renji moved his fingers around as Ichigo moaned in pleasure above him. Then Ichigo screamed and arched his back as Renji's fingers brushed against Ichigo's prostate his vision going white with pleasure.

Nodding in satisfaction that Ichigo was stretched enough he removed his fingers. He then lifted long legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed into Ichigo's warm wet cavern. Both moaned at the feeling. "Ah Ichigo you're so tight" Renji said straining to keep his self control. Soon Renji's long fat cock was seated in Ichigo till the hilt. Ichigo gasped in a little pain at the girth of Renji's cock. Renji kept still as he waited for Ichigo to get used to the feeling of Renji in him. Soon Ichigo moved his hips causing Renji to hiss in pleasure. "Move already. I need you, all of you" Nodding Renji slowly pulled out till only the head was in his lover then pushed in ever so slowly. Renji groaned at the sensation and Ichigo gasped.

"Oh God Renji faster, harder please." "Alright." Renji then grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hips and drove himself hard into Ichigo over and over again. Ichigo then screamed in pleasure as Renji found his prostate and slammed into it repeatedly. "Oh fuck Renji, right there!" Both were soon close to the edge. "Ichigo, I'm so close." "Me to. Cum with me Renji let me see your passion." After a few more thrusts into Ichigo both came with a loud cry. Renji inside Ichigo and Ichigo on both their stomachs. Collapsing on Ichigo exhausted Renji panted, "Fuck Ichigo that was amazing." "Yeah it was now let's get ourselves cleaned up." "Kay" Easing pout of Ichigo Renji pulled his lover into the hot springs and held him close. "Wash my hair please." Renji asked. "Sure babe anything for you" Ichigo said as he stretched up to kiss Renji.

More to come ;) Review Please


End file.
